shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
David B. Lawrence
| extra2=| bounty= | strong points=| devil fruit=| }} Introduction David B. Lawrence jr., more commonly known as Davvy Boy Jr., is a pirate of the mafia-like pirate crew the Lawrence Family Pirates. He is the son of the Leader of the pirates, making him the heir to the throne so to speak. Appearance David has orange-brown hair and orange eyes. His wears a red visor on his forehead, for the sole purpose of making him look cool, though if he needs to he will put it over his eyes. He bares the mark of his family(a pawprint) on the left side of his chest. On his wrists, he wears golden bracers while he wears a gold necklace of the word "Kon" around his neck. He also wears a captain's cape, which he inherited from his Grandfather whom refused to let his father have it, on his shoulders to imitate his role model WhiteBeard. He wears a pair of black pants cut low at the sides, and a white sash around his waist to keep them up. He has a sword held by a brown strap held behind his back, and carries around his "Partner", a stuffed animal he calls KON(Killing One's Negativity), at his right hip. He also wears sandels all the time. Personality Davvy is a laid back, seemingly selfish slacker. He cares little about the affairs of the pirate world, prefering to do what he wants because of his family's power. He has a reputation for sleeping with women, due to his looks, and only sails around the seas because he hates being within vacinity of his father. He does, however, take signifigant offence to some things, and will react violently. One of the main things is a man trying to harm a lady. This is something he will not stand for, and lead to him fighting against Marines because they don't care if someone is female or male if they have a bounty, and treat women roughly. Another is his Family, or rather his crew. While it is exceptionally large, he knows each individual member of his crew and treats them all as friends. When any one of them is hurt by someone, it angers him, though he will not immideatly take action unless multiple are hurt. He also loves soda, and anything that isn't healthy for him. While he doesn't seem to care much about the affairs of others, he has openly shown a desire to get involved if someone is losing to marines, and will often assist them regardless of who they are(but will rarely form an aliance). He also has shown a desire to get a devil fruit, seeing the powers as "cool", and has ordered some of his father's men to find one. He also does not raid villages or anything unless he feels like its necessary for the survival of his crew. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship One of the main ways David can fight is to use his sword. He is extremely skilled in fencing and kendo. He has named his sword the "NewAge", as a reference to how things will change once he takes power after his father passes. He is skilled enough to cut someone's fingers off while they are choking someone without harming the person being choked. Hand to Hand Combat Davvy is an avid hand to hand combatant, though he has no particular style, as his family didn't see it suitible to teach him how to fight physically if he knew how to use his sword. He fights with everything he has at his disposal, and he often uses grabs to overpower his opponents due to his strength. Physical Strength Davvy is an incredibly powerful person, as he has shown immense strength and was estimated to have a grip force of 1678kg, the same as a Crocodile's bite force. It is because of this why he is so dangerous in combat, as he uses this in multiple ways. Agility Davvy is a signifigantly fast person, as he can brifely run across water. He also uses his strength to kick of the ground hard enough to appear to be flying or teleporting to another location. This is the reason, coupled with his strength, as to how he developed his Air Dance ability, as he can kick the air itself before it can react, and propell himself off of it, like a double jump. Endurance Davvy is shown to be fairly resiliant to damage, as he took a direct punch from Whitebeard at one point(due to his mouth)and simply got back up, saying it hurt alot but not appearing to be hurt much. He enjoys letting his opponents shoot at him with low grade weapons, as he is strong enough for them not to pierce him. Weapons He uses his sword "NewAge" inbattle, and is very proud of it, getting infuriated when it was nearly stolen by a thief and pummeling the man to near death. Devil Fruit Though Davvy has no Devil Fruit, he has shown intrest in getting one. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: He has learned to use this but not fully, and can only activate it when he senses danger he can't see. Busōshoku Haki: He uses these to augment his already severely strong strength, and has shown that its surprisingly strong, but not to any enormous extent, as he does not have a strong will or desire to do anything. Haōshoku Haki: He is easily mastered this, as it is a carried down trait in his family, though he fakes not knowing it, only using it when none of his Family are around, and uses it to knock out opponents he percives as worthless or scum. Relationships Crew Davvy cares alot for his crew, beliving himself responsible for anything that happens to them. He shows alot of concern for their safety, and would never leave them behind for anything. Family Out of his entire family, the only person he cares about is his younger sister Kaikaina. When she left home to follow him and become a pirate himself, he was tormented with worry and lost sleep for days until his crew ran into her's. He then proceeded to spank her and then told her to return home. On her refusal, he allied himself with her and sent members of his family to stay with her to keep her safe and teach her how to be a true pirate, promising her she could join his crew once she made a name for herself. He despises his father, due to his tyranical ways and belives that the family should be run differently. He wishes to be the one to kill his father, but knows better than to attempt it, and simply leaves. He loves his mother, but cannot stand the way she is in many ways a slave to his father, and thusly could not stand to be around either of them, leaving home due to it. Allies/ Friends Whitebeard Pirates: At some point, he crossed Whitebeard, and boarded his ship to ask for directions. Whitebeard took offense to his disrespectful attitude and hit him, but was impressed when he simply stood up after it. This led to Whitebeard drinking with him, and the two becomming friends. He was heartbroken about Whitebeard's death, and swore revenge on Blackbeard for his death. Enemies Blackbeard: Due to how close he was to Whitebeard, David holds a hatred for Blackbeard and swore to kill him. Marines: He hates marines for their disregard or sympathy towards women and will fight them on sight if he feels in the mood. He will also ally himself with even an enemy(minus Blackbeard) to eliminate them. Character Design I came up with him as a similar character to Ban Mido from Get Backers in terms of strength, though his strength comes from a random thought I had. Major Battles David vs Kyle Metsik(Win) David vs 5,000 marines(Win) David vs Himei Raven(Draw) Trivia The picture is of a humanized version of Kon from Bleach, which I edited the background out of. I loved the picture, so I used it for this character. Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance